warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Story and History/@comment-1058531-20140317052554
Note: I have no idea what happened to the color of the text during my post, and any attempts I make at reverting it are useless possibly a result from copy-pasting the lore excerpts from the wiki o.o Sorry for making you have to highlight it while I try to fix it -_- Update: Should be working now, though the text got screwed up in the process and I am working on making the thread more appealing to the eye. So here is my current theory on warframe origins based on the codex entries of both Ember and Excalbur '' *The Tenno are a mllitary experiment on children to recreate Hayden Tenno's success, something akin to the "spartan 2" project in the halo universe.'' Lets back this quickly with a quick excerpt from Ember's lore. Three figures waited behind a simple table. Their attention on a single chair, bathed in light. An old woman's voice from the shadow: 'Send her in'. Across the room a security officer, stern and plain, opened the door. The outline of a young woman appeared at the door. She hesitated, but only for an instant, then crossed the room and sat. There was a gasp as the light hit her face. Her right eye was bright and blinking, but her left was a greasy slit. Her skin had been burned moon-white. Her mouth was a sagging gash without lips or expression. Her military beret was pulled snug over a scarred and hairless scalp. The old voice: 'Your name is Kaleen.' Kaleen nodded. 'You were the principal investigator of the Zariman?' Kaleen's voice was a jagged whisper, a rigid face. 'Yes.' Kaleen coughed, straightened: 'The Zariman was lost making the fold from Saturn to the Outer gates. Mechanical failure. I notified families and filled a report with the inspectors. Nothing ever returns from the fold, so I closed the case.' But you reopened the case, days later. I didn't believe it myself until I stepped aboard the ship. It was completely intact, full environmental, as if it had never left. And the crew was gone. Not exactly.' Kaleen hesitated. 'We thought it was empty but we began to find...' Her face twitched at remembered pain, 'We began to find children hiding in the ship. And that is when you violated procedure? Kaleen bowed her head, a tear welling in her sightless eye. 'They were children. They were afraid. They needed comfort.' So you broke quarantine and this happened to you. The above; taken directly from Embers lore implies that the officer "Kaleen" broke a military protocol and quarantine rule regarding these children, and after attempting to approach and comfort them was badly burned. After this Kaleen starts accusing her interrogators of putting the children on board the military vessel in the first place. It is stated in Excalibur's lore that people who went to the void were warped and mutated and that the tenno were those who survived it and emerged from it. The war was over unless we found a new way. In our desperation we turned to the Void. The blinding night, the hellspace where our science and reason failed. We took the twisted few that had returned from that place. We built a frame around them, a conduit of their affliction. '' This could be what Kaleen was refering to as "the fold" during her interrogation. ''Kaleen coughed, straightened: 'The Zariman was lost making the fold from Saturn to the Outer gates. Mechanical failure. I notified families and filled a report with the inspectors. Nothing ever returns from the fold, so I closed the case.' These children aboard this vessel were tenno in the making, having been infected with the techncyte virus and mutated in the void they began to rapidly change in a manner similar to Hayden Tenno, with each individual having different results from the experiements. The child that burned officer Kaleens face was what would like become an Ember class tenno. There was silence as Kaleen touched her face, 'So what have you done with them?' The old woman gestured for the officer to take Kaleen away. The meeting was over. When Kaleen reached the door she twisted out of his grip and shot back, 'Why would you do that? Why did you put children on military ship?' In a nutshell it would appear that the military government (Possibly the Orokin Empire) began experimenting with populations of civilians in an attempt to create a new weapon to fight the "sentients" with, when the ship went missing in the void no one thought anything of it, but due to Kaleens snooping it is revealed that the ship never went missing in the first place, but was in fact a military experiment to use the voids corrupting nature in order to create a new form of weapon in the form of children would grow up to become what we know today as the tenno. We didn't. That would violate procedure. This final statement reveals to us that this experiment is completely confidential, as far as anyone involved is concerned, it never happened, and Kaleen, the officer being dragged off violently was just another loose end. So what do you guys think? I know this game isn't exactly well known for it's fully fleshed out lore but I think this seems to make a great deal of sense as well as shine a light on the government structure during the time the tenno were created.